


Lights Out

by chailattemusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailattemusings/pseuds/chailattemusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is wound up after losing power in his apartment. Gavin helps him cool down. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

NSFW, PWP, heavy swearing, 3900 words. 

“God _fucking_ dammit!” Michael threw his controller, muttering curses and threats under his breath as he stood and removed his headphones. “I’m done, I’m fucking done, goodbye!” He stomped out of the office, slamming his hand against the wall as he left.

Gavin watched him with a frown. It was Michael’s third blow up that week, and not solely from Rage Quit. He blew up during a Let’s Play the day before, and editing work that Monday. Michael got angry at work, but not that angry, and not that often. He turned to Geoff, a question in his eyes. Geoff shrugged, and Gavin took that as a yes. He shoved away from his desk, rushing out of the office and to the break room, where Michael was inevitably eating or drinking something to calm down.

Gavin was right. He found Michael leaning against the counter, a smashed bag of chips in his hands. “Michael,” Gavin cooed, sitting at the nearby table. “What’s the matter?”

“Fucking everything,” Michael said, shoving a few chips in his mouth. “I don’t need you and your stupid accent asking me about it.”

Dropping the joke, Gavin gave Michael a look of serious concern. “You’ve been bloody mad this week,” he said. “You didn’t even come on the podcast when Gus asked. What’s wrong?”

Michael didn’t answer, still eating. When the bag was empty, he tossed it in the trash with a growl. Gavin waited patiently, thrumming his fingers against the table. Michael leaned back on the counter, staring at nothing.

After a few minutes, he sighed and said, “The electricity’s busted in my apartment. I have no good food in the fridge, no TV, no internet, and I can’t blow off any steam on my games, so it’s been blowing up at work. That’s what the fucking matter is, Gavin.”

Gavin tilted his head, and stood. “You can come over to Geoff’s for games, if you want. I’ll help you blow off steam.” He grinned, and Michael glared at him.

“Don’t get all cheeky with me, idiot.”

“I’m not.” Gavin put up his hands in defense. “It was just an offer, Michael.”

“You know as well as I do what you fucking mean by that.” Michael narrowed his eyes. “And the answer is no, Gavin. The electricity is getting fixed this weekend, I’ll be fine.”

“That’s a shame.” Gavin moved closer, his hands just brushing the tips of Michael’s fingers. Michael flinched, and drew back. “I wanted to help you out, Michael.”

“Gavin-”

Before Michael could protest, Gavin had his lips on him, his hands cupping Michael’s face as he gave him a deep kiss. Michael growled and pushed Gavin’s chest. Gavin relinquished, with a grin.

“Fucktard, we’re at work.” Michael gestured around the room. “People are gonna catch us.”

“So you’re not opposed to it?” Gavin moved closer, and Michael shoved him back again.

“I’m saying, leave me alone at work.” Michael turned to leave.

“Can we continue this later?” Gavin gazed at Michael hopefully, willing him to come back. “I still think you’ve got a lot of built up tension, Michael,” he added, trying to lighten the mood.

Michael didn’t look at him, but said, “Maybe.”

And Gavin smiled, because with Michael ‘maybe’ always meant ‘yes.’

* * *

They resumed work, sitting quietly at their desks. Michael went back to his Rage Quit, griping about doing it while the others were around. He always waited until the office was near empty to avoid shouting while the others worked, but a schedule mix up meant Michael couldn’t wait until the end of the day to record this time. Gavin watched him out of the corner of his eye, doing his own work for a Slo Mo Guys video. The shouts started almost immediately, Michael banging his fist on the desk and kicking the floor.

Gavin wished he could calm him. Michael wouldn’t stand for flirting at work, especially in his current mood. They had lunch already, and they weren’t doing another Let’s Play for a while. There wasn’t much opportunity for Gavin to hang out with Michael. He tried to ignore this, shifting focus to his computer.

A half hour later, Michael stopped recording, organizing the footage in digital folders. Soon he started editing work. Gavin, watching him, sighed. He hoped Michael would leave the room, take a break, and he could sneak another kiss or grope. He settled for more waiting, glancing at the clock every few minutes.

Finally, Michael stood and left. Without asking Geoff this time, Gavin quickly followed him out. Michael headed toward the bathroom. Gavin waited until Michael went in, and slipped inside.

“Who- Gavin!” Michael complained, glaring at him. “I know what you’re-”

Gavin ignored him, grabbing Michael’s hand to pull him close. He kissed him once more, threading his arms around Michael’s neck. Michael tried to pull away, but Gavin only held tighter, running his tongue along Michael’s lower lip. With a groan, Michael relented, his arms going around Gavin’s torso. Gavin smiled into the kiss, his tongue slipping into Michael’s mouth for a taste.

Michael fisted Gavin’s shirt, and pushed his tongue against Gavin’s. Pink flesh wrestled and stroked, Gavin moaning and pressing their lips harshly together. Michael pushed him, Gavin letting himself be shoved until his back hit the wall. Michael ground their hips together, forcing a gasp from Gavin and ending the kiss.

“Michael,” he whined, as the older man started kissing his neck. His motions were long and forceful, inevitably leaving hickies for Gavin to cover the next day.

“You asked for it, idiot,” Michael said, nipping the skin. “I told you to leave me alone at work.”

“You’re so, ah, stressed, Michael.” Gavin threw his head back, giving him access to more of his pale flesh. Michael happily took the invitation, licking up and down Gavin’s neck before sucking the skin over his jugular, his glasses sliding down his nose. Gavin rocked his hips against him, trying to speak again. “I wanted to, oh, make you feel better.” He bit his lip, and his cock hardened uncomfortably in his jeans.

“I told you, I’m fine.” Michael moved to mouth along Gavin’s jaw, ending at his ear and biting the lobe. “You’re just an impatient prick.”

“ _You’re_ the prick,” Gavin shot back, pulling Michael away to smash their lips together again. Michael moved his hands to Gavin’s hair, tugging it to get Gavin down to his own height. Gavin complied, never breaking the kiss. Teeth and tongue and saliva mixed as they rocked their hips, careful not to hit the wall too hard. Even in the bathroom, a lot could be heard. Neither man wanted the office jeering about ‘mavin.’

Gavin, tired of being against the wall, forced Michael back. They moved across the bathroom, the sink counter digging into Michael’s hip. He growled and bit Gavin’s lip in retaliation.

“Are you sure you don’t like messing around at work?” Gavin said, as he pulled his lips away and moved to kiss Michael’s collarbone. “It’s pretty exciting, I think.”

“What _I_ think, is the fucking counter hurts my ass.” Michael shoved Gavin, hard, and the Brit giggled, stepping away while Michael rubbed his sore skin. With a moment to collect his thoughts, Michael pushed his glasses back up and glared at Gavin. “Look, I got shit to do. Enough with this crap, especially in the fucking bathroom. Where are we, a gay bar?”

“Then let’s go to your place. Later.” Gavin could only think of his erection, licking his lips.

“Did you fucking listen to me earlier?” Michael said, with a raised eyebrow. “My electricity is out, it’s dark as shit, and I’m not dealing with your whining about how you can’t see anything.”

“Michael,” Gavin crooed, in the way only he could, as he moved close again and put his arms on Michael’s waist. “We haven’t done anything in weeks. You’re not the only one with steam to blow.” He grinned at his choice of words, and Michael gave a frustrated sigh.

“God damn, you’re such an asshole. Fine, if you need a lay that bad, you can come to my dark ass apartment tonight. But you’re buying us beer, ‘cuz I can’t keep any in my fridge.”

* * *

Michael bought the beer, Gavin wriggling his way out of paying with whines and complaints.

The light from the long summer day provided Michael with the only light in his apartment. He set the beer on his kitchen counter, while Gavin wandered around the room.

“You weren’t bloody kidding,” he muttered, flicking the light switches. They did not except irritate Michael, who batted Gavin’s hand away from them.

“Of course not, why the hell would I lie about my electricity?”

“I didn’t think you did,” Gavin said defensively. “It was just an expression.”

Michael took a beer from the six pack, twisting the cap off. “Well forget your dumb expression and let’s drink before sun sets and we can’t see anything.” He took a large swig from the bottle. Gavin followed his lead.

They sat beside each other, with three beers each. Michael finished his three by the time Gavin was halfway through the second, the sunset visible through the windows. It got darker by the minute, the men talking about nothing in particular while Gavin worked on his drinks. When he finished his second, Gavin set the bottle down and stood from the kitchen stool.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Michael picked up the last beer in the pack. “I can’t keep this in my useless fridge. Drink it before it gets warm.”

“I’d rather get to the good part,” Gavin said, and the slight slur told Michael that much more would send Gavin overboard for the night. Lightweight. With a resigned sigh, Michael left the last beer in the cardboard holder, and passed Gavin as he went to the hall. “Where’re you going?” Gavin said, trailing behind him.

“Australia,” Michael said, rolling his eyes. “The goddamn bedroom, Gavin, isn’t that what you wanted?”

Gavin grabbed his hand, tugging Michael back to him. The redhead relented, and Gavin pressed their bodies close. He leaned next to his ear, and said, “That’s no fun.” And then he was kissing Michael’s neck, his hands grasping and rubbing his shoulders.

Michael groaned, partly from pleasure and partly because he didn’t want to make out in the middle of his hallway. He put his hands against Gavin’s chest, sighing as the Brit covered his neck in licks and kisses. Gavin wasn’t as harsh with his teeth as Michael was during foreplay, and Michael appreciated not having marks to cover up. He leaned into Gavin, pushing their hips together.

Gavin got aggressive then, pulling their bodies tight and grinding into him. Michael gasped, and Gavin grinned against his neck. He lifted his head and kissed him, running his fingers through Michael’s curls.

They stayed in that spot as they made out, sucking and licking and touching all over. Michael planted his hands firmly on Gavin’s ass and squeezed, smiling when he squeaked. Gavin tugged his hair, and shoved his knee between Michael’s legs to grind his cock with more force. That was Michael’s last straw, breaking the kiss. He released Gavin’s ass to grab his shoulders, and slammed him against the wall. Michael nipped and licked his throat, running his hands over Gavin’s chest.

Gavin groaned as he continued to pull Michael’s hair. Michael moved lower, biting his collarbone. Gavin squirmed and whined, “Michael, that hurts.”

“Too fuckin’ bad,” Michael shot back, moving to his neck again and sucking the skin harshly. He slipped his hands under Gavin’s polo. The Brit was absolutely covered in hair, and Michael loved it. He squeezed his sides and stroked his pecs, all the while leaving endless marks on his neck and making Gavin whimper. No light remained in the hallway, and the men relied on touch rather than sight. Michael moved his right hand down, palming Gavin’s crotch. The Brit twisted against the wall.

“Bedroom,” he gasped, yearning for stability and a chance for control. Michael nodded into his neck, glad to leave the damn hallway. He stood properly and tugged Gavin backwards by his hands, using the mental map of his apartment to find the bedroom door in the dark.

They stumbled through, Michael muttering “Fuck!” when he hit the doorway. Gavin laughed, and they kissed again, legs twined, each trying to hold the other dominantly. Michael’s legs hit the bed, and Gavin took his chance, throwing him back. “Gavin,” Michael hissed when he landed, but the Brit paid him no mind, feeling his way onto the covers and crawling over him.

“You’re always in control, Michael.” Gavin found his face with his hands, gently removing Michael’s glasses and fiddling until he figured out where the nightstand was. He set them beside the lamp, and returned to his lover, cupping his face. “Let me handle it tonight. You can lie back and forget about your stress.”

Michael leaned into his hand, taking a deep breath. “You better do a good job,” he said, and he smiled despite the fact neither of them could see in the dark. Gavin leaned forward to kiss him, aiming for his lips, but landing on his cheek. “Good fuckin’ job.” Michael laughed, adjusting so their lips met, and once more they shared a deep kiss.

Gavin pulled himself further on the bed, until he had Michael completely underneath him. He stroked his tongue gently, and ran his hand down Michael’s chest. Michael put his hands around him, pulling the back of his shirt up. Gavin grinned and broke the kiss, tugging the shirt over his head. Michael groaned when his hands met bare skin, unable to see and making up for it with touch. He massaged Gavin’s muscles, moving to kiss his neck again.

“No,” Gavin chastised playfully, dodging him and kissing Michael’s neck instead. “I said to lie back and relax,” he muttered into his skin. “It’s my turn for control.”

Michael tried to reply, but Gavin shut him up with a bite. Michael moaned and pressed his hands harder into Gavin’s chest, not to shove as he had earlier, but to feel all of him as Gavin covered his neck in kisses. “Let’s get these bloody clothes off.” Gavin sat up, and wormed his hands under Michael’s shirt and hoodie. The redhead arched his back to allow Gavin to pull them up, and helped him get the material over his head and onto the floor. It was only now Gavin wished they had some light, leaning down to press his mouth to Michael’s chest.

He kissed him all over, moving from his chest to his stomach and back up again, occasionally biting and smiling when he heard Michael gasp. Meanwhile, his arms trailed down Michael’s biceps, rubbing the muscles appreciatively. In contrast to Gavin’s tall, skinny frame, Michael was slightly shorter and a hell of a lot stronger, with muscle that worked to his advantage when he wanted to push Gavin around. Having Michael under him, gasping and moaning as his fists tangled in the bed sheets, gave Gavin a thrill he hadn’t experienced before.

When he felt Michael tensing and expected an impatient yell, Gavin stopped the kisses at his belt. He undid it quickly, Michael helping him again to get it off, and Gavin unbuttoned his jeans. Michael’s erection strained under his boxers. Gavin grinned, and wrapped a hand around it. Even through cloth, it sent sparks through Michael’s body, and he hissed at the sudden pleasure. Gavin stroked slowly, alternating tight and loose grips. Michael bucked against him and swore. “Fucking, Gavin, come on,” he said, reaching to pull his boxers down.

Gavin slapped his hand away, and grabbed the edges of Michael’s pants and boxers himself. He freed Michael’s cock and removed the remaining clothes, before going to his own pants and taking them off. “I wish I could see you,” Gavin murmured, crawling back up and kissing Michael’s chest again.

“It was your fucking idea to come here.” Michael pulled him up, shoving his tongue in Gavin’s mouth without abandon. Gavin reached between them, closing his hand around bare flesh. Michael gasped and sighed, his legs twitching. “Stop being a goddamn tease.”

“But it’s so much fun.” Gavin chuckled, stroking his dick at the same slow pace. Michael grabbed his shoulder and smashed their lips together, grinding into his hand. Gavin gave him a few quick strokes, before he decided to take mercy, releasing Michael to reach for the nightstand. “Bloody hell,” he said, grasping at nothing the first few tries. Below him, Michael caught his breath, and laughed at him.

“Can’t find the condoms?” He leaned as well, easily locating the drawer closest to the bed. He rummaged a minute and drew out a couple condoms, dropping one back in the drawer and shucking the other onto the bed, before he grabbed the lube. Gavin picked up the condom, and raised an eyebrow at Michael in question. It was a moment before he remembered they couldn’t see each other, and sighed at himself, saying, “Condom, you or me?”

“I thought you were taking control, fucktard.” Michael gave a useless glare, setting the lube at his side.

“I want to do what you like best,” Gavin whispered, gingerly bending down, to avoid missing or hitting a part of Michael that didn’t need to be hurt, and kissing along his jaw. He fingered the condom in his hands, and repeated against Michael’s skin, “You or me?”

“Put the damn thing on and fuck me already!” Michael had had enough. He wrapped his arms around Gavin’s back and pulled him close just for the contact, their cocks touching and drawing a moan from them both. Gavin pulled back to heed his words, tearing the foil open and rolling the latex on himself. He searched the bed for a minute and found the lube, flicking the top open and pouring some on his fingers.

Gavin shifted down once more and spread Michael’s thighs. He placed a finger at his entrance, and said, “Ready?”

“Yes,” Michael breathed. Gavin pressed in carefully, his other hand rubbing Michael over his legs and hips to soothe him. Michael gasped as Gavin’s finger filled him. They hadn’t fooled around in a while, and Michael had to take a minute to adjust. Gavin waited, moving when he relaxed, until his finger was buried, and he pulled out slowly.

They worked that way, Gavin pausing each time Michael let out a hiss or a groan or simply tightened around his finger. When he could move without causing discomfort, Gavin pushed in a second finger, working in the same fashion and simultaneously looking for Michael’s prostate.

He found it after he put in a third finger, brushing the textured skin and smiling when Michael let out a yelp. “Ah, G-Gavin, do that again,” he whined, and Gavin knew he was desperate because Michael rarely whined unless he was at his edge. He obliged, fucking him gently with his fingers and pushing his prostate every few strokes. Michael resisted the urge to thrust, his feet sliding over the sheets and his hands clenching.

“That should do,” Gavin said, and took his fingers away after one final press to Michael’s sweet spot. He took the lube again and applied it liberally to his cock. Michael panted, his dick throbbing harshly.

Gavin took both Michael’s legs in his hand. He pulled them up and out as he settled between them, his cock at Michael’s entrance. Michael reached up, placing both hands on Gavin’s shoulders. They shared another kiss as Gavin pressed against him, and Michael broke it to gasp when he felt the Brit pushing in.

He eased himself in, listening to Michael to gauge his pace. When he felt his thighs against Michael, Gavin paused, breathing deep. His blood pounded in his veins, most notably his dick, and he yearned to thrust into Michael without abandon, but Gavin waited. After what seemed ages, Michael shifted, clenching around Gavin and whispering, “Are you gonna sit there all day?”

Taking the signal, Gavin pulled back and thrust in. Michael choked and pressed his legs around Gavin’s waist. His arms tugged on his shoulders, and Gavin bent to kiss him again, as he thrust with increasing speed. Their tongues tangled and shoved and their lips scraped on and around each other, Gavin sighing at the sensation of Michael surrounding him. He pushed Michael’s legs higher, angling himself. His hips snapped forward.

“Fuck!” Michael hissed and buried his face in Gavin’s neck, biting the first bit of skin he could reach. Gavin whimpered at the pain, but the pleasure overrode it quickly as he slammed into Michael again, drawing another hiss and more biting.

Sure that Michael’s legs wouldn’t let go of his waist, Gavin released them to place his hands either side of the redhead’s face, pounding into him, his nose in Michael’s hair and taking in his scent. Michael swore and gasped each time Gavin hit his prostate, his head in Gavin’s chest and his legs scrabbling for purchase around his sweaty waist.

“Gonna come,” Michael managed between swears, tightening around Gavin.

“Bloody hell!” Gavin cried at the feeling. He grabbed Michael’s legs again and thrust as hard as he could. He struck his prostate once more, and that did it for Michael. He grunted and shuddered when he came, spilling onto his stomach. Gavin wasn’t far behind, coming in a few more thrusts.

He stopped a moment, basking in the afterglow as Michael dropped his hands from his shoulders in exhaustion.

Gavin lowered Michael back to the bed, and removed himself. He took the condom off and stood, feeling the floor with his feet to find the trashcan. “Fucking- your damn lights better be fixed soon.”

Michael rolled to his side and laughed. “In the corner across from the bed, moron.”

Gavin tossed the condom and returned to the bed, crawling in behind Michael and curling behind him. Michael flipped over and put a hand on Gavin’s face, his thumb stroking his cheek idly.

“So,” Gavin said, when neither of them spoke. “Did it work?”

“What?”

“The stress reliever.” Gavin moved closer and draped his arm over Michael’s side. “Maybe now you won’t blow up at work again, right?”

“Pfft.” Michael shook his head in disbelief, and tucked his head under Gavin’s neck. “Yeah, and maybe I’ll get so mad that we’ll need another session of ‘stress relief.’”

They laughed together, their bodies shaking against each other with soft vibrations that pleased them both. Gavin placed a kiss on top of Michael’s head. “As long as we don’t fuck in the dark again. I like seeing your face when you moan.”

That earned him a punch to the chest. Gavin grunted, rubbing the sore spot.

“You’re not gonna see that for a while,” Michael said. “Next time it’s my turn, and you’ll regret you ever decided to start fucking me.” Despite the malice in his tone, Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck and tugged him close. “Come on, let’s sleep. I’m fucking tired.”

“Yeah.” Gavin tightened the arm around Michael’s side and twined their legs together. In a few minutes, both men were asleep, covered in pitch black darkness.  


End file.
